Sorting it Out
by QMe
Summary: Noodle acknowledges her band-mates struggles and sets out to fix them. But when the problems deem much deeper than they appear it's not just Noodle faced with the Bands' many issues. MurdocX2D
1. Chapter 1

Russel stood by the food table, taking turns tasting the savory and sweet snacks, all the while watching Noodle prance around the party. It was just after releasing their first album, Gorillaz, and the band had been invited to a classy Premiere Party. Famous actors, athletes, musicians, and models crowded the house, each one dressed in high end fashions and glittering makeup. Murdoc was already off his ass drunk and swaying precariously between two familiar looking women. 2D was still wearing his virus t-shirt and making conversation with an actor in one of his new Zombie films. There was a lot of moaning in their talk that could be heard throughout the party house.

Russel decided to eat a little healthier for about five second, taking a bite of carrot. After little consideration, he made up his mind carrot cake was better. Despite his food critics, Russel never felt he had much to do at parties. Noodle sat around having people swoon over her guitar playing and Murdoc always had women. 2D pretty much knew how to entertain himself, even if involved starring at walls for three hours. Sadly, he went to eat another chocolate frosted cupcake. Before he took a bit, Noodle was next to him with a sad look on her face. Russel set down his cupcake and picked her up, "What's wrong Baby-Girl?"

Noodle wasn't yet fluent in English, but she was slowly working her way there. "Mudsie and Toochi..." she rambled off more in mixed English- Japanese.

Russel had gotten used to her mixed speech and deciphered something about women. "Just don't look and you won't have to see. I've seen more on Mudz than I _ever_ want to see..."

She shook her head. "Russ. Like Mudsie and Toochi. Girls."

After thinking on what she said a minute, he understood what she was trying to say. Russel set the small guitarist down. "Baby-Girl, I don't need a girlfriend. Or whatever Murdoc get's himself into every night."

Noodle frowned at him for a second, before getting distracted by several guitars hanging on the wall. She walked away to go look at them and Russel at his cupcake thoughtfully. _Maybe i should get me a girl. Hell, if Murdoc Niccals can get women to like him, so can I. _  
he scouted the snack table again, this time for someone to talk to, preferably female. And so the search began. Russel was quite the social butterfly that evening, hoping from cluster to cluster or people, receiving compliments on his performances in his first album with Del, making jokes on Murdoc's behalf, and answering questions about the next album. He even tried dancing, which didn't go over well and mostly he bobbed his bald head up and down to the beats of Clint Eastwood, the most requested song that night. Still, Russ hadn't made much project in finding a girl. After all his socialite behavior, he just had to admit he wasn't a chick magnet like Mudz and 2D.

So, Russel sauntered back to the food table to eat when he saw _her. _

* * *

Noodle wasn't the happiest person in the world that night. Parties were never her forte, especially since she was so young. Almost everyone there was drunk and dancing. Famous people walked around, ignoring her for the most part. At the first party they attended after the making of Clint Eastwood, she had expected one of her Band-mates to stay with her. But Murdoc had other plans at parties, 2D got distracted by little things and couldn't keep very good tabs on her, and Russel flirted with the food table the entire time. Usually she sat around and played the guitar or tried to speak with the other celebrities that could speak Japanese.

Eventually, she's grown to resent her band-mates after every party. She'd get hostile for days after a party, not talking, staying in her room and purposefully strumming wrong chords on her guitar when it was plugged into the amp, hid Murdoc's booze, ate Russel's cookies, and even put 2D's zombie DVDs in the wrong cases. What made it even more frustrating was they didn't understand why she did it. In those times, she'd swear to herself that one day she'd happily float out of the band, leaving them in their miserable little parties.

Though, that night, she decided instead of getting irritable with her band-mates, she was going to help them. Maybe if she went about being nice to them and helping them, they'd spend more time with her. Or at least not let her be bored for hours at a party with nothing to do.

Being a kid still, Noodle had mindless intuition as to what was going on at Kong. Russel, she knew, was lonely. He loved having her around for company and someone to care for. And 2D to watch movies with or even Murdoc to argue with. But he was lonely. he hardly talked to anyone outside of Kong and he never had lady friends like Murdoc or 2D. hence, Noodle's first goal was to get Russel a girlfriend.

As for Murdoc, he wasn't happy. This was pretty obvious. He beat 2D, got drunk more often than not, preferred to stay alone in his Winnebago rather than associate with the rest of the band, plus his hobbies included sex and not showering.

2D was always a bit out of it. no matter what happened between he and Murdoc, he never fought back. he spent time in his room, treating his addiction to pain pills and trying to keep out the sun.

Looking at all of their situations, Gorillaz seemed pretty effed up. So, to begin, Noodle spoke to Russel.

* * *

Murdoc liked parties. No, that's not right. Murdoc loved parties. He danced to them, always got roaring drunk and woke up with the hottest, most famous babes the next morning. In addition to that, the bigger the parties he attended, the more widely known Gorillaz became. Though recently, he wasn't feeling it. Maybe it was because of the swelling in his balls that hadn't been quite right since the Clint Eastwood video. Either way, he hadn't been in the best of moods lately. Which was odd since tonight was the biggest night of his life thus far. Gorillaz first album! They'd make millions!

A blonde on his left side kissed his neck.

He had everything he could want! But there was something missing. His eyes drifted over to the Gorillaz lead singer who was exchanging grotesque faces with an actor.

The brunette to his right kissed him on the mouth, sucking on his extremely long tongue.

The bassist watched 2D approach a woman with short dark hair, her eyes looking him up and down with increasing interest. Murdoc glared for a minute, _There's something missing in that picture. _He thought inspecting the singer from a distance. _My dick. _

Murdoc made a face at his own thoughts before the redhead in front of him began grinding her ass on his package.

_I think we're done here, _The Satanist mused before wrapping his arms around the women and stumbling out to the Geep.

* * *

2D had spent most of the night speaking with different actors and actresses from his favorite movies. All of them had complimented his singing in Clint Eastwood which had been playing nonstop all night. Overall, he was pretty happy. Noodle had come in with him, but he hadn't seen her in a while. Russel had made some friends and Murdoc seemed pretty preoccupied with three women dancing on him.

Grabbing beer off a drink cart, the singer bobbed his head to Clint Eastwood. It almost described exactly how he felt. 2D always felt a little out of place at big parties. He wasn't bad with women, but his libido had been down since the incident with Paula and Murdoc. Conversation with strangers wasn't easy to begin with, but whilst on so many painkillers and chronic migraines he spaced out while talking to people when the topic wasn't totally enthralling. usually, the singer threw back a couple of drinks and enjoyed the music.

But tonight was different. His head wasn't hurting him as much and he's successfully made conversation with someone about a zombie film. Without thinking twice, he strode up to a pretty looking girl.

"'ello love." he said to her.

"Hello... 2D?" she inquired with an American accent.

"Yew can call me Stu. An' what's your name then?" he asked, his confidence gaining by the second.

She smiled openly, "Drew."

"Yew fancy a dance with me Drew?"

Her smile deepened, "very much so Stu."

2D grasped her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Once there 2D felt it would have been a mistake to ask anyone but Drew for a dance. She had moves unparalleled by society. Every motion was improvised with just the right amount of gusto 2D couldn't help but see her as sexy. After a few songs of exerting dances, 2D stopped for a smoke.

"Where'd yew learn to dance like that?" he asked her, blowing out smoke.

Drew sipped a glass of vodka, "I'm a professional background dancer."

2D turned pink, "That makes sense. Is yew flexible an' stuff?"

She turned to him seductively, "We could keep dancing and you can find out."

Immediately 2D snubbed his cigarette and ventured back out on the dance floor. They'd stopped playing Gorillaz music and had switched to more party-like dance songs while the bluenette and dancer became more intimate. Drew's hips squirmed in Stu's hands, their embrace so close he could hardly breathe. She brought her lips up to his neck, sucking on the skin. Suddenly, things went downhill. A shooting pain went through 2D's head and he gripped Drew's ass for support. She misinterpreted that as an advance, pulling his mouth to hers restricting 2D's air even more. Unable to breathe, Stuart Pot collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Russel said _her _what he meant a large strawberry cake that had recently been brought to the table. Without hesitation, he made a beeline for the delicious treat only to have his dreams crushed by a willowy looking figure that'd made its way between him and the cake of his wildest daydreams. It only got worse from there, this woman, whoever she was, sliced the cake and took a monstrous slice. Russel almost cried, his beautiful cake being cut by some gallivanting woman in a short dress and really high heels.

Russel was on the verge of side-stepping her to get to the cake when his attention was stolen by that ass. It was big, but not t big, round, but not bulbous. Suddenly the cake had competition. The woman with the great ass turned to him and smiled a toothy grin, all full of movie star white teeth. Russel swore he never met a more distracting woman. Broad shoulders met with peaking cleavage, winding down to that fantastic ass supported by two long, pale, muscular legs.

"You're Russel Hobbs!" the girl said, frosting from the cake smeared on her upper lip. She stuck out her hand for him to shake it. "I'm Jane, Jane Smith."

He shook her hand, "Oh, Nice to meet you Jane." For once, Russel was hoping he might actually get lucky at one of these parties. "You look familiar…" he tried, since everyone at these parties looked familiar. "Do you play soccer…I mean…football?"

She nodded with enthusiasm, "Yeah! It's great!" She set down her half eaten plate of cake, looking more enthused by the second. "I love Gorillaz. Seriously, everything is great. Really impressive work. "

Their conversation continued and Russel actually managed to hold up, laughing, joking, even flirting a bit. Eventually, she asked him to dance with her.

"I'm not very good." She admitted, giggling, her cheeks flushed from drink. "But it could be fun." She gave him a look that implied "fun" was too innocent a word for what she intended.

To just cap off that night at the party, Jane gave Russel the most powerful diamond hard erection of his life, before he drove her and Noodle back to Kong. Jane had looked a bit surprised when he'd gone back in the house and come out with a sleeping little girl in his arms.

The drive to Kong was silent, Russel put Noodle to bed when they arrived and he and Jane tread quietly to his room. Russel had no clue where 2D was, maybe passed out on some girl's couch. Murdoc was raising the dead with what sounded like two or three women in his Winnie. But they didn't have his attention right now. Yet, the only thing he could think of was the moist woman he'd soon be buried length deep in.

She didn't waste time. As soon as the door shut, Her lips were on his and his hands were squeezing that glorious ass, fondling his way up her skirt. It took about a minute for Russel to remember his sex ettiquite and loosen his deathgrip on her cheeks. He brought one of his hands up to cup one of the wild twins on her chest. They weren't fake, but she was perky.

Jane moaned when he put his mouth over her hardened nipple, breathing on it through her dress. She hadn't worn a bra. It was only slightly obvious that Russel had been out of it for a while. Everything he did was slow and methodical, like he was savoring their night more than an average one night stand partner would.

Not that Jane minded. Her senses were in overdrive, not a nerve ending left insatiable. He pushed her onto the bed, the top of her dress pulled down, her rose pink buds wet from Russel's enthusiastic take over.

She smiled coyly, looking up at him and seductively spreading her legs to reveal the feature of the night's spectacles. He smiled back and pulled aside the skimpy party thong, He stroked upward from her taint to her freshly waxed mound, feeling ecstatic at her many convulsions. "God! Russ…." She trailed off as he poised a finger inside her and licked her sweet spot, tasting the salty slick of her arousal. He licked and sucked, pounding her with one finger, then two, until she came. He finished her off that way, digging around in his bedside table for a condom before thrusting deep inside her.

Jane wiggled, gasping for air and giggling a bit. She flipped them over, all five foot eight of leg, ass, and boob, all displayed for russel to see. "Oh baby!" he moaned, thrusting faster. Sweat slicked on his forehead, while Jane stayed cool as a cucumber, smiling, moaning, and rocking her hips back and forth. Nearing his climax, he grabbed hold of her ass once more, the death grip of champions returning. Jane contracted around him once more just before Russel let out a strangled cry, feeling more wonderful than he had in a long time.

Jane cuddled up next to him, her nipple pressed into his arm. "Five minutes before round two?" she asked, already replacing the condom.

Noodle gave herself a pat on the back during the party. Russel had finally talked to a woman that night. She was pretty and looked like the girls 2D and Murdoc had with them all the time. She was so content with herself that she sat down on a couch and watched the two of them until she fell asleep.

Russel wasn't the only one getting it good that night. Three women were enough to rock that poor old Winniebago to death. Through the entire episode, Murdoc hardly had his dick out of a wet hole for more than three seconds. All his worries were gone for the night, lost in one fit of ecstasy after another.

2D had not been getting it good that night. His uncounscious, drugged ass had been left on the dance floor, Drew the Dancer may never have existed. Sometime around four in the morning, the owner of the house nudged 2D in the ribs.

"Oi! Mate!" His voice was too loud for the Singer's frail condition. "Get up! I ain't got all day!"

Not wanting to be dragged anywhere, Stu pulled himself ff the floor, stumbling around the house, searching for the door. He knew Murdoc would be gone, Russel would have wanted Noodle in bed as well. So there he was, stranded in God knows where after who knows what.

He took his phone out of his pocket and phoned a cab. The driver wasn't even remotely pitiful, probably due to having to drive around at four in the morning. 2D had a difficult time feeling bad about it as his bandmates had ditched him along with a girl he now knew had been playing him for famous sex.

All through the bumpy cab ride, all he could think about was the silence of his own room with a handful of pills.

Kong bid him a chilling welcome as the cab driver sped off after accepting 2D's wad of cash greedily. As he ascended the long walk up the driveway, sounds became distinct and apparent. What he originally thought might be zombies marching around on their tombstones turned out to be Murdoc's moaning and groaning along with various others. Angered and pissed, he stormed inside. The noise amplified once in Kong.

The echoing halls tossed sound around like it was an amphitheater, sexy noises making the beat to a song unlike 2D had ever wanted to hear. The worst part, not all of it was coming from Murdoc's Winnie. He padded up the stairs, passing by Noodle's room only to find the girl fast asleep.

As he ventured further into Kong the ridiculous thumping increased and the yelps of pleasure became more defined.

_"Russ…Harder! Ahhhhh!"_

_"Come on baby….Come on…." _

Immediately 2D tried to block out the sounds. Russel? With a girl? The last time that happened was…a while ago.

Back in his room, 2D shut his blinds, rummaging around for his pills, cursing himself for not cleaning up his room, bits of gunk and dirty laundry littered the floor while the walls were kept pristine, all surfaces holding beautiful keyboards, melodicas, and clavinets. He barely acknowledged them, swallowing a handful of pills before collapsing in bed, distant cries of release lulling him to sleep.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz, didn't make them. Wish I had. But I haven't.

It's been a while since the first chapter was released, but from here on out they should come more quickly.  
The OC is here to stay for a while, look forward for some interesting yet intensifying 2Doc in the near future!  
Read on Fandom Dwellers!


End file.
